Remember
by DragonBallPrincess666
Summary: After Bellatrix kills Dobby, Winky thinks back on the time they spent together. WinkyxDobby, Mention of Death and slight alcoholism. T to be safe.


Winky was in a fit of depression and neither the surrounding house elves or the bottle of Butterbeer could soothe her. Dobby, her Dobby, gone! How could this be possible. The elf closed her eyes and the memories played like a film without sound. Meeting Dobby after being fired, their travels all over the country, coming to Hogwarts. Dobby was her only friend, her only lover and now, within seconds, all of that was gone...

* * *

Meeting Dobby.

Winky stumbled down the street, the tears refusing to stop flowing. She had done nothing wrong. That wand! Harry's wand, she didn't know where it came from. "Curse you young master." she whispered before hitting her head on a nearby streetlamp. "No, not master's fault, Winky's fault, Winky should have been better!" She continued these incoherent mumblings as she continued down the moonlit street. Suddenly, the small elf jumped in fright. She had heard a distinct _Crack. _Could it be her master coming to take her home. She snapped her round head around, large brown eyes scanning the landscape. When she was absolutely sure, the elf turned around to keep walking. With a small squeak, she fell back onto her bottom and stared the short distance into glassy orbs. "Dobby?" she breathed.

"What's Winky doing all the way outs here?" the other asked.

The female let out a wail. She grabbed hold of Dobby's tea-cosy and blew her tomato-like nose. "M-master ex-excused Winky!" she screamed between sobs.

"Dobby has been freed too!" the elf exclaimed. "Dobby is trying to find work."

"Welst I hope you've stopped yours 'payment' notion, Dobby!" Winky scolded.

"Nope!" Dobby squeaked. "I wants rights!"

"I just wants a job." Winky said quietly as she slowly stood up and began to walk away.

"Waits!" Dobby yelled and Winky turned around. "Does you wants to find a job with Dobby."

"Where?" Winky sniffed.

"Well, where is there lots of jobs for house-elves?"

The smaller shrugged her shoulders.

"At Hoggywarts where Mr. Dumbledore is!" Dobby exclaimed.

"Do you finks Mr. Dumbledore will pays you Dobby?"

"Only one way to find outs." Dobby grabbed her by the hand and with another _Crack _they were gone.

* * *

Hogwarts

Winky fumbled with a loose thread on her tea-cosy nervously. She sat on one of the wooden chairs in Dumbledore's office. The chair was far too big for her and Winky trembled realizing how small she was. Dobby was doing all of the talking. "Me and Winky wants a job here." said the creature. "And we wants paid!" Winky let out a gasp.

"I don't wants to be payed Proffesor Dumbledore sir!" she squeaked quickly and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well Dobby," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dobby beamed and the wizard turned to Winky. "You too Winky." he smiled.

"Thank you very much master."

"I will pay you ten galleons a week and weekends off." said Dumbledore turning again to Dobby and the house-elf let out a squeak.

"I likes freedom sir!" he squealed. "buts I likes work better. I would be happy with one galleon a week and a day off a month."

"If you are quite sure," the kindly old man smiled "I will see you next week."

The house-elves left the room together and Dobby turned to his friend. "See, we've got new work!"

"Yes Dobby, yes we have!" Winky squealed as she slung her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. Once she had realised what she had done she pulled back, blushing furiously. Dobby froze for a fraction of a second before regaining composure. He used one of his long fingers to tilt her head back and pressed his lips onto hers. They both disapparated as Winky deepened the kiss.

* * *

The memories were fading to just pictures now. Stolen kisses, secret hugs, him comforting her. Even these faded into darkness with her final swig from the bottle as she fell backwards onto the ground. She knew they would just cover her up, hide the sorry excuse of a house-elf from the world. They did not have the same compassion as Dobby, the same love, the same bravery or the same loyalty. In fact, they were _nothing _compared to her Dobby.


End file.
